


劫慎《暮影》-5

by king5



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king5/pseuds/king5





	劫慎《暮影》-5

话五  
慎，怎么办……

劫起来的时候慎已经坐在屋前，迎着那颗樱花树闭目打坐，这是慎与他最大的不同，慎每天会比他早起一会，什么也不做，就是迎着晨光闭目打坐，而晚上，劫会自己加训，他加训的时候慎也会打坐，然后在劫要结束他的练习前，慎会提前去小厨房给他准些吃的东西。  
劫看着慎身上的阳光从暖暖的浅黄色变得越来越亮，最后像是一层金箔那样贴在慎的身上。  
“起来了还发什么呆，快去洗漱。”  
劫挠挠自己的头，突然想到昨天师父对他说的话，他需要学会冷静。于是劫双腿盘起坐到慎的旁边，学着他的样子闭目打坐，开始他觉得有些无聊，渐渐的，听着耳边的鸟鸣之声，他眼前出现了昨日自己与慎那场切磋的画面，每一个动作我每一次的呼吸都异常的清晰无比。然后劫看见自己输了，跟着画面突然暗了下来，漆黑一片，黑暗之中有什么人，很模糊，他往前走着，那个身影不再模糊不清，他看见了慎，就像昨晚那样，自己把慎压在身下，慎看着，笑着。  
劫害怕的睁开眼睛，发现原本坐在自己身边的慎不见了，他焦急的转过身大喊慎的名字。  
“慎，慎！”  
慎正在屋内收拾床铺，他看劫难得静下心打坐便没有吵他，正当他把被子叠好抱在怀里，还没来得及放进柜子里的时候，他听见了劫在喊他，跟着屋门被拉开，劫冲了进来，直冲到他身前，他怀里还有厚厚的被褥，一个不稳便被劫扑倒在地。  
而不等慎反应过来发生了什么，劫已经把阻隔在两人之间的被子胡乱丢开，劫把慎紧紧抱着压在身下，身上被他丢开的被子压住。  
“劫？”慎不知道劫这是怎么了，他环住自己腰的手还在不断的收缩，勒的他气都要喘不上来了。  
慎尝试性的喊喊劫的名字，发现劫只是任性的把一边被他弄乱的被褥弄的更乱，然后掀起被子盖在两人头上，盖的死死的，密不透风，把升起的太阳光完全的阻隔在外面。  
“劫，你怎么了？劫，劫……”劫始终不放开慎，整个身子都压在慎的身上，慎一边喊着他的名字一边想要推开劫，可就在一瞬间，他的大腿碰到了什么，顶在他的大腿根部，慎明白了劫为何会把头埋起来，为什么要用被子把他们藏起来。  
认清了眼前的窘迫慎也开始有些手足无措，他的劫长大了，这是男人的正常反应，他也有过，只是晨间的尴尬他都通过自己比劫起的早而默默化解了，可是现在劫的问题让他不知如何面对，他甚至有些庆幸劫把被子死死盖在两人身上，似乎眼前黑暗的假象可以让他获得一些喘息的时间。  
“咚咚”两声敲门声，跟着是熟悉的声音。  
“慎，劫，你们再不起就要错过晨练了。”  
是凯南的声音，他的好心提醒拉回了慎的理智，可是即便知道此刻无法逃避却依然想不到什么解决的方法。  
“慎？”  
“那个大师兄，劫不太舒服，帮我们跟请假吧。”慎随口扯了一个谎，后又想想，似乎这不算谎言。  
“哦，没事吧？需要请大夫吗？”  
“没，没什么，有我在，大师兄放心！”  
“好吧，你好好照顾这个臭小子吧，我先过去道场了。”  
凯南想或许劫那个小子因为昨天的事情还不服气，或许慎还需要些时间去开导劫，他没有再想其他可能性。慎听着凯南的脚步声越来越远，紧绷的神经终于放松了下来，整个人无力的瘫平身子，任由劫继续死死抱着自己。  
跟着他发现劫正抱着自己不断的磨蹭，尤其是下体不断的蹭着自己，男人的天性似乎不需要什么额外的教育就知道本能之下去做些什么会让自己更加舒服。

“劫，你先起来……”慎想推开劫，劫现在做的事情并不是他想看见的，而且这种状况下劫不断下体摩擦也让自己的下体不断接受着外界的刺激，继续下去不光劫的问题无法解决，怕是他的问题也会出现。  
可是劫完全不听他的，只是把头在他的肩窝里埋得更深，急促的呼吸声围绕着慎，唇边吐出的温热气息挠着自己的耳垂。  
“劫……”慎有些急了，他的身体也发生了变化，劫的恐惧开始传染给他，惊恐却又伴随着难以抑制的兴奋。  
“慎，怎么办……”劫趴在慎耳边，轻轻的启唇问着慎，他知道他怎么了，几个年长的弟子也会私下偷偷讲些黄段子，所以他对身体上的变化并非一无所知，但是他一向看不起他们，可是今天，他想到昨晚的慎，他发现自己也变得让他自己看不起，可是他不想告诉任何人，他只想告诉慎，他也不想让别人碰自己，他只想让慎碰自己，或者说……他想在此刻去碰触慎，就像现在这样紧紧的抱着慎，不让他离开。  
慎不知道，他真的不知道此刻自己该做什么，用力推开劫么？  
可为什么自己的手像是被压着千斤之重，抬不起来。  
劫在他身上继续蠕动，他感觉到劫褪去了下裤，现在正在解开他的裤子，然后彼此间硬着的性器贴合在一起互相摩擦，慎觉得很热，被子捂得他无法呼吸，腹部的肌肉上贴满了汗珠，黏合住两人的身体，紧紧贴住，分不开。  
“慎，慎……慎……”劫不断的轻喊着慎的名字，像是黑夜之中迷路的孩子拼命呼喊着他的亲人，而慎的呼吸也渐渐急促起来，他弯起双腿，劫也找到了更舒适的姿势，两个人的下体在一起安慰着彼此，劫情不自禁的一口含住慎的耳唇，不断的用舌尖舔着，慎受不了这种瘙痒，推开劫的头，可是下一刻劫就堵上了他的唇。  
劫笨拙的吻着慎，而慎的躲藏也显得青涩无比，他躲不开，被劫玩弄于鼓掌跟着他听见劫的一声闷哼，自己的小腹被一股液体打湿，而这种心里上的刺激也让自己随着劫的步调射了出来。两人的精液混作一团，擦在彼此的身上。

待续……


End file.
